The Loss of Everything
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon returns to Pasadena a year after he left by train How will Amy and his friends receive him? What will happen when he realizes that things changed more than he imagined. History of 3 parts
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Sheldon left Pasadena by train. At first all his friends talk to him by phone to find out when he would return even though he had made it clear that he did not want to communicate with anyone.

Amy had been the only one who heeded his wishes and did not talk to him on the phone even once. A part of him was happy because he was glad to see that as always his girlfriend fulfilled his wishes but another part of him was disappointed every time he received a call and saw that it was not Amy who called.

As the weeks passed, his friends' calls became more sporadic until finally, three months after he left, they stopped calling. Sheldon was glad of that and dedicated himself to continue touring the country by train.

And now, almost a year later, Sheldon was ready to go back and face any change that appeared in his life.

He thought about calling Leonard to pick him up at the train station, but he would surely notify everyone else and they would want to make a big party to celebrate his return and now he was a different person and was more open to the idea that It was not such a bad idea as he had thought but he was very tired from the long trip so the only thing he wanted at that moment was to get home and sleep in his own bed.

An hour later he entered his building and began to climb the stairs. He was on the second floor when suddenly he saw the elevator doors open and a couple came out of them.

-When ... when they repaired the elevator? - Sheldon asked surprised as he thought he would never see that elevator work again.

-They repaired a few months ago- said the young woman before entering her apartment.

Sheldon touched the button to call the elevator, the doors opened and he went inside. It had been so many years since he last used that elevator that, if he had no eidetic memory, he would not even remember it.

Once he was on the fourth floor, he left the elevator and walked to his apartment, took the key out of his pants pocket and opened the door ... or at least he tried, since apparently they had changed the lock in his absence. So he walk towards his neighbor's apartment

"Penny," he said, touching three times as usual.

"Who is it ?" Asked a young woman with black hair, looking confused at Sheldon.

"Where is Penny?" Without waiting for an invitation, he entered the apartment.

\- You can't enter someone's house without his authorization - the young lady started to get upset - If you doesn't leave at this moment I'll call the police - she said taking out her cell phone from the back pocket of her pants.

-It's okay to call the police and I'll tell him you are in my neighbor's apartment.

-This apartment is mine.

-Of course not, Penny lives here.

-Penny no longer lives here.

"What?" Sheldon looked bewildered. "finally she realized she had no future as an actress and returned to Nebraska?

-The first part is true, she leave her carrer as actress but she don't return to Nebraska. She lives here in the apartment opposite with her husband.

\- Leonard and Penny got married?

\- Yes, two months ago. It was a beautiful ceremony, "said the calmer girl, since apparently it had all been a confusion." Are you friends with them? " -Sheldon who was still trying to understand everything just nodded- And why didn't I see you at the wedding?

-I was ... I was traveling and I just came back- the girl was watching him for a few seconds and Sheldon felt uncomfortable. -What are you look at me?

-You are Sheldon, right?

-How do you know my name?

-Penny told me about you. You used to be Leonard's roomate and you left a long time ago.

\- It seems that you get along well with her.

-Yes and with the rest of the group. They invited me to dinner with them the first day I arrive here and have spent a lot of time with them since then.

-Then I guess you know Amy.

-Of course, she is very smart and funny.

-And ... how ... how is she?

-Very well, although lately I hardly see it anymore.

-Why? Is she sick?

-No. She's fine. Just that now he spends a lot of time with ... "the young woman was silent." Well, I think you'd better talk to her. "

-That's what I'll do. I'll go to the university to see everyone- Sheldon grabbed his suitcase and turned around.

-If you want you can leave your luggage here. I guess you'll be back with Leonard- Sheldon wasn't sure he wanted to leave his luggage with that woman he had just met but he didn't want to be carrying it everywhere.

-Fine ... but don't touch anything -said looking at her with distrust.

-Don't worry. You'll find it just as you left it. "Sheldon nodded. He turned and walked down the stairs, forgetting that the elevator was already fixed.

When he arrived in Caltech several people stared at him, but he kept walking as if nothing happened. It was almost lunchtime so he guess the boys would be in the cafeteria and he wasn't wrong. The three seemed very busy that neither noticed their presence until he was in front of them.

-Sheldon? -asked Leonard surprised to see him- When did you return?

"A couple of hours ago," he said, hoping his friends would get up to hugg him but apparently none had the intention to do so.

"I thought we'd never see you again," commented Howard.

"That would have pleased you, right?" Sheldon said haughtily since it was not the welcome he expected. "I'm sorry I disappointed you." He look at Leonard. "By the way, thank you for letting me know you changed the lock on our apartment.

"Penny moved in with me shortly after you left and she lost the keys, so we changed the lock. And I don't told you because in case you forgot ... you made it very clear that you didn't want to talk to us.

-You still must have ...

\- What Sheldon? Call you every day so you can ignore our calls? "He raised his voice a little.

-Leonard- Raj warn him since everyone was watching.

-Well, give me your keys so I can go to the apartment and ...

-No

-Why not?

-You no longer live there.

-What?

-You stopped paying rent a year ago and now the apartment belongs to Penny and me.

-Did you take my apartment? - Sheldon shouted and everyone turned to see.

"We'll talk about this later," Leonard said, picking up his things from the table.

\- Where the hell are you going?

-There are people who do have to work.

-Can you believe what Leonard did to me? -He look at Howard and Raj who were still at the table- You have to help me ...

-Leonard did nothing wrong, Sheldon.

-Do you stand on his side? Sure, what you could expect from a simple engineer that ...

"Look, Sheldon, I know you're probably having a difficult day, but I'm not going to let you try to humiliate me for being ... like you say a simple engineer. So if you want help you should look elsewhere.

"If you don't want me to treat you like what you are, you should do a PhD and ..." Howard didn't keep listening and left the cafeteria.

\- You will also be on the side of Wolowitz and Leonard?

-Sheldon ... you left almost a year ago. You never called or even worried about us. Did you really think that everything would stay the same and that we would welcome you with open arms? "Raj didn't wait for Sheldon to respond and also left the cafeteria.

-how rude they are-said Sheldon watching as Raj disappeared down the hall-But this didn't stay like that. The girls will have to help me- she started walking aimlessly while thinking about how he would fix the situation in his apartment.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that there was a group of people in front of him and he ended up crashing with someone.

-I'm sorry-Sheldon apologized.

"Don't worry, Dr. Cooper," said a boy who must have been a graduate student.

-What are all these people doing here? -He asked with a little curiosity since there were around twenty more people.

-I'm interviewing them to choose the best two to work with Dr. Wolowitz.

\- Who is Dr. Wolowitz?

\- Your friend Howard Wolowitz.

"Yes, sure," Sheldon taunted. "As if Howard could get a Ph.D.

-It's true Dr. Cooper ... I think he's in the office, you can go and see it by yourself.

\- Does Wolowitz have an office?

-In fact ... he's using yours.

\- My office? Sheldon shouted and everyone turned to see him. "Are he using my office?" How dare he take it from me! - He began to walk towards what until a couple of minutes ago he thought was his office.

-It was only until you came back- the boy shouted, but Sheldon did not listen to him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reading and to those who comment, it means a lot to me and it makes me happy to see that you liked this story.**

-First Leonard steals my apartment and now you steal my office- Sheldon said, slamming the door open.

-Sheldon Why do you enter like that without touching? - Howard asked standing up.

-It's my office. I can enter as I want.

"Gentlemen, you could excuse me for a moment. I have to talk with Dr. Cooper, "Howard said to the two men they were with in the office.

\- Okay Dr. Wolowitz-Sheldon made a face when he heard that - We'll talk later.

\- What do you want, Sheldon?

\- You give me back this office that you stole from me.

-I don't steal you anything. President Siebert offered to use it while you were not here.

-Very good... Well I went back then you can go pick up your things and go.

-First we must talk to the president and see what he says.

-Why didn't you tell me you got your PhD a while ago when we saw each other?

-Would you have believed me?- Sheldon shook his head. -That's why I didn't tell you.

\- And what is it that there are so many people who want to work with you that someone have to do interviews to choose them?

\- One day while we were having dinner in your old apartment...

-You're enjoying this, aren't you? - Sheldon interrupted.

-No, not at all ... well yes, a lot-Howard laughed. -But as I was telling you, Amy and I had an idea about...

\- Amy?

-Yeah, Amy. Brown hair, glasses...

-I remember Amy perfectly, Wolowitz. But I don't understand why Amy would want to work with you being a simple...

-A simple what? - Howard asked with a smile when he saw that Sheldon was silent.

-I'll go see Amy. Then we will talk about the matter of my office with President Siebert.

-Sheldon-Howard said when the physicist was about to leave- I'm sorry.

\- Are you sorry for taking my office?

\- I already told you that I don't take it from you and that's not why I'm sorry.

-So?

-You'll know when you see Amy.

He started to walk to Amy's office wondering what Wolowitz was sorry for, but he figured it was one of his jokes in bad taste so he did not care.

He was about to arrive at Amy's lab when he began to imagine that surely Amy would run into his arms to hugg him. A couple of years ago the idea would have bothered him but at that moment it was what he most wanted ... well that and kiss her. Since he kissed her on that train trip a year and a half ago, Sheldon realized that he liked to kiss his girlfriend a lot.

When he arrived at Amy's lab he saw that the door was open so he entered without touching but Amy was nowhere to be found.

-Where will she be?- He asked, looking at his watch since it was too early for her to go home.

\- Can I help you? - Asked a voice behind him. Sheldon turned and saw a young girl he didn't know holding Amy's bag

-I'm looking for Dr. Fowler- he said without taking his eyes off Amy's bag- Who are you?

-I'm Pam, Dr. Fowler's assistant.

-Amy have an assistant? Since when?

-I have been working for her for almost 3 months. So, how can I help?

-I want to talk to Amy.

-Do you have an appointment?

-Appointment?

-Yes, lately Dr. Fowler and Dr. Wolowitz spend a lot of time working on their project so they have almost no time to attend other situations or to give interviews. So I'll take care of some issues and schedule her appointments for interviews.

-I'm not here to interview Amy.

-So?

\- I already told you that I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is? - He ask more and more annoyed by the attitude of that woman.

\- At this moment Dr. Fowler is busy and asked that nobody bother her.

-I think she can make an exception to spend some time with her boyfriend.

-You're right, Dr. Fowler always makes an exception when it comes to her boyfriend.

-So she told you about me-Sheldon said happily when he learned that Amy had told her about him

-From you? I'm sorry but I don't understand why Dr. Fowler would have to tell me about you.

-I'm Dr, Sheldon Cooper. The boyfriend of Dr. Fowler.

-But if Dr. Fowler's boyfriend is Dr. Brigmore.

\- What nonsense are you saying!

-I'm serious, Dr. Cooper. Dr. Fowler has been dating about 4 months with Dr. Brigmore. And if you don't believe me you can go and ask her. She is with him in his office at this time.

Sheldon looked at the young woman and a second later left the lab to Harry Brigmore's office. It was absurd that Amy was dating him. Although this Harry had a Ph.D. it was in psychology and it was not the kind of people that someone like Amy would decide to go out with. Besides, even if Amy had never told him he knew that she loved him. Surely everything was a confusion and soon everything would be clarified.

He raise his hand to knock on the door of Harry Brigmore's office when he heard a laugh and stopped, with disgust put the ear close to the door and could vaguely hear a woman's voice that immediately recognized as Amy's. He couldn't help but smile since it had been a year since he last heard her voice. He was about to turn away from the door when he began to hear strange noises.

-It can not be- said Sheldon, incredulous as they seemed like sounds of a couple kissing. He stepped back from the door and his heart beat fast. He shook his head. Surely it was his imagination and Amy and that Harry were just ... He didn't know what to do or what to think, so he took a deep breath, put his hand on the door and opened it.

What he saw left him frozen. That man and Amy were kissing, he had his hands on Amy's waist and she had put her hands on his shoulders. Sheldon felt something inside him break and felt that at any moment he would faint. He wanted to run and get away but his legs didn't respond.

-Do you have to go?- Harry asked Amy when they parted. -I thought we could ...- he looked up and saw Sheldon frozen in the door and her expression changed completely. Amy realized this and turned around.

-Sheldon ... -she whispered separating from Harry- When did you come back? How did you know ... that I was here? - She turned to look at his boyfriend and he nodded and then approached the physicist- Sheldon? Amy put her hand on Sheldon's arm and he seemed to react.

-I ... -He saw Dr. Brigmore and then Amy- I ... I have to leave- a second later he started walking to get away from that place.

-Sheldon, wait.-Amy shouted trying to reach him. "We have to talk." Sheldon ignored her and kept walking. "Please," Amy said, taking him by the arm to stop him.

-Why did you cheat on me with that guy?

-What? I didn't cheat on you!

"And then what I just saw what it was?" He shout and a couple of people in the hall turned around to see them.

-Sheldon, let's go to my lab and there we can talk about this.

For a moment Amy thought that Sheldon would not follow her so she turned to see him and saw that he was coming after her. Once they were in the lab, Amy closed the door since she didn't want anyone to bother them.

-What is what you will tell me? How have you been cheting me ...?

\- I already told you that I didn't cheat on you Sheldon!

-I believed that you and I were in a relationship.

-I also believed that ... until you left the city without telling me anything and asking me not to contact you.

\- I needed time to think! Everything was changing and I was very overwhelmed by everything.

\- And I knew, Sheldon. I know you perfectly and I knew you needed time to think, so I never called you asking you to come back. And I also thought that ... I thought that when you came back everything would be better between us.

-And it could have been if you hadn't jumped into the arms of another man.

\- Jumped into the arms of another man? - Amy laughed trying not to cry of anger. - I waited for months and you never called me once.

-You just said that you understood that ...

-Yes, you needed time. But I thought it would be a month, maximum two. Not a year! -Sheldon recoiled a little when he saw the way Amy was looking at him, with pain and anger- You have no idea of how long I spent locked in my apartment crying because I had no idea where you were, or if you came back one day ...

-Amy ... -he said trying to get close to her, but now it was she who backed down.

-Let me finish talking- Sheldon nodded and she continued- I spent several months crying for you, just came to work and then went back to my apartment. Stop going out to eat with the group, stop going to Leonard's apartment because I couldn't be there knowing that you wasn't there ... Until one day Penny and Bernadette forced me to go out again and they told me it was time for me to forget of you, as you clearly forgot all of them ... and me.

-That's not true Amy. I thought about you every day. In your smile, in your eyes, in your hair, your smell -he approached her and took her by the hand- Every day there was something that made me think of you and how much I missed you.

"Then why did you take so long to come back?" She said, letting go of her hand.

-Because I wasn't ready, but now I am. I'm ready.

-Are you ready for what?

"I love you," said Sheldon, looking into her eyes. Amy opened her eyes surprised but didn't say anything- And I'm ready to be intimate with you, live with you or whatever you want.

-This has ... to be a fucking joke, right?

-I'm talking seriously, Amy. I love you and I know that you love me.

-How can you know how I feel about you? It's been a year since we were last together.

-I ... although you never told me ... I knew you loved me before I left.

-You're right -said Amy and Sheldon smiled- I loved you but now ...

"Do you love Harry Brigmore?" Amy wanted to lie to him to make him suffer as he had made her suffer.

-NO. Harry and I just started dating 4 months ago.

"And...you ... you already had ... coitus with him?" Sheldon asked, afraid to hear the answer.

-Of course not! He and I barely a kissed. What kind of woman do you think I am?

-I thought ... I thought you were with him because I did not ...

\- Did you really believe that if coitus was something so important to me I would have waited you so long?

-And then why are you with him?

-The girls told me it was time to move on. They convinced me to go out on dates with a couple of guys, but it didn't work. 6 months ago Harry and I met at a conference and started dating as friends for a while. He has been very nice and patient with me. He cares about me and he listens to me when I tell him about my day, besides ...

-I can do that and more Amy. We can live together and have coitus-He take Amy in his arms and hug her tightly and then kiss her hair, her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips.

-No Sheldon, we shouldn't- Amy said after a few seconds and walked away from him- I am in a relationship with someone else.

-You can broke with him and be my girlfriend again.

-Sheldon if a year ago you would have told me everything you just told me today would have been the happiest woman in the world ... but now ... it's too late.

\- What... what does that mean?

\- It's means... our relationship is over, Sheldon.

-Amy ... I ... -Sheldon approached Amy and tried to touch her but he regretted it and she could see that Sheldon seemed about to cry- No ... I can't ... I can't breathe ... I have to leave

-Sheldon ... -said Amy but he didn't hear her because he ran out of the lab.

"Have you seen Sheldon?" Amy asked, showing getting very agitated into Leonard's office.

-He appeared at lunchtime and ... Are you okay?

-Sheldon saw Harry kissing me. I told him everything for what happened while he was traveling, he confessed that he loved me ... he kissed me and I ... I told him that ours was over.

"How is he?" He ask feeling sorry for his friend despite everything. He knew how painful this must be for him.

-I don't know, when he left the office he looked ... I'm worried about him and I don't know where he can be.

-Okay, I'll send a message to Howard and Raj and we'll find him.

"Where could he have gone?" Amy asked when they arrived at the parking lot, still very worried after they searched for him throughout the university and could not find him.

-Howard will go to the train shop. Raj will stay here looking for him and Penny is in our apartment in case he gets to appear there. You and I are going to look for him at the comic book store. "Amy nodded and climbed into Leonard's car.

"He is there," Amy said almost as they reached Stuart's store. "Leonard parks the car." Once Leonard stopped the car, Amy got out and ran to try to reach her ex-boyfriend.

-Sheldon- Amy yelled and turned around.

-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?

-We are all very worried about you.

-I don't believe that, everyone is better without me in their lives. I don't have a apartment. I no longer have a job and ... I don't have you anymore. But I still have my comics, they will never break my heart - he turned around and crossed the street to get to the comic book store.

-Sheldon, watch out! Amy yelled. Sheldon turned to the side and saw a light coming quickly towards him and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy saw the car hit Sheldon and a second later fell unconscious to the ground.

-No, no, no, no- Amy repeated again and again running to where Sheldon was and feeling her heart break into a thousand pieces.

-I'm sorry- she hears a voice saying- I try to stop but ... I ... -the man who had run over Sheldon ran back to his car, reversed and walked away from there.

-Sheldon-whispered Amy taking his hand in hers- I shouldn't have said anything ... I shouldn't ... -Many people began to approach

-I saw what happened-Leonard knelt next to her- An ambulance comes here- she just nodded and started to cry. Leonard put an arm around her shoulder. "He is going to be fine," he said trying to look calmer than he really felt.

-Why does the ambulance take so long?- Amy asked desperately, not knowing what to do.

\- Only a couple of minutes have passed.

When the ambulance arrived, Leonard and Amy stepped aside so that the paramedics could start attending Sheldon.

Stuart who had heard about the accident appeared to see what happened

-What happened? -asked when he saw Leonard and Amy.

-Sheldon and I were arguing, he crossed the street without seeing and ... -Amy started to cry and couldn't keep talking.

-Sheldon?. Stuart asked, looking to where the paramedics were taking Sheldon to the ambulance.

-Who will go with him? -asked one of the paramedics.

\- Me- Amy answered without hesitation. She started walking and then turned to see Leonard.

-It's okay. I will follow you in the car.

-Did you tell the others?- Stuart asked.

-No, I completely forgot…

-Don't worry. I can do it.

-Tell them that Sheldon was run over and is in the hospital Huntington-Stuart nodded and Leonard ran to his car to follow the ambulance.

When they arrived at the hospital they immediately took Sheldon to the emergency room and Amy stayed in the waiting room. A nurse approached her and started asking her questions about Sheldon. A few minutes later Leonard appeared and Amy threw herself into his arms. Leonard felt strange, but he began to stroke the Amy's hair.

-He will be fine- said Leonard.

-How do you know?

-Sheldon is stronger than he appears.

-I'm sorry- Amy said separating herself from him.

-Don't worry. We're in this together, "he said, squeezing her hand.

-Families or friends of Sheldon Cooper?

-How's Sheldon? Leonard asked.

-He has several broken bones in his left arm, but the important thing now is that he needs surgery immediately or he could lose his leg-both Amy and Leonard opened their eyes- but we need the permission of a relative in case there is a complication.

-What happens if his family ...?-was saying Leonard but Amy interrupt him

-Do it soon, said Amy.

\- Are you a familiar of Mr. Cooper?

-I'm his wife- Amy lied.

-Very well in that case a nurse will come to bring you some papers to sign them. I'll come to tell you as soon as I finish the surgery. "Amy nodded.

-Thank you Doctor-when the doctor walked away he turned to Amy- Why did you lie to him?

\- Didn't you hear what the Doctor said? They needed to operate immediately and the closest family member of Sheldon is in Texas.

-Oh, dear Jesus,- Leonard said. -I completely forgot about Mary.- He hit his forehead with his hand.

-Stuart told us what happened. How's Sheldon?- Penny asked, arriving with Bernadette.

-The doctor said he needed surgery right away.

\- How serious is it?

-We're not sure, I ...

-Mrs. Cooper?- A nurse asked, looking at the three women. And Amy took a step forward. I need you to sign these papers.

Amy walked to where chairs were and the nurse followed her.

\- Mrs. Cooper? What does that mean?

-Sheldon needed surgery immediately but they needed the permission of a family member and Amy ... she told them she was his wife.

-And wouldn't it have been easier for you to tell him that you are his brother?

-She didn't give me time for anything. She doesn't hesitate to come with him in the ambulance, nor does she hesitate to say that she was his wife.

-She still loves him- Bernadette said, looking at her friend.

-How can she love him after he leaves her?- Penny asked. And both her husband and Bernadette looked at her- I'm very worried about Sheldon, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him but we can't deny that he behaved like an idiot before leaving.

-Yes, I suppose you're right -said Bernadette- But in spite of everything it is obvious that Amy still loves him.

-Who do I love?- she asks, appearing behind Bernadette. His friends looked at each other. -Do you think I love Sheldon?-

-Well…

-I don't love Sheldon. I thought I did it, but no. I'm just ... I'm just worried about him.

-But Amy is obvious that...

-We came as fast as we could. How is Sheldon? - Howard asked with Raj at his side.

-They are operating.

-What happened?- Raj asked, looking at Amy and Leonard.

Amy started telling everything. That Sheldon had seen her kissing Harry. They had a discussion in the laboratory. How he ran away. How Leonard and she found it almost arriving at Stuart's store and by the time she got to the accident part she was crying again. Penny and Bernadette ran to hug her.

-I can't believe that the last thing I said was that I enjoyed what was happening to him.

-Howard!- Bernadette chided her husband.

-I am sorry! I was upset because he came back as if nothing had happened and ... I never thought that something like this would happen to him ... "He rubbed his hand over his face" No ... I don't want it to be the last thing I ever said to him.

-Hey! Sheldon is not going to die - Penny said when she saw that Amy had started to sob harder.

-By the way, how did Mary take the news ? -asked Raj

-With everything that's happening I forgot to tell her-Leonard took out his cell phone-I don't know ... I don't know how to tell her.

-I think you'd better tell Missy and she'll be the one to personally tell the news to Mary-Penny suggested.

-It's a good idea, but I don't have Missy's number.

-I have it- his wife said. -I'll talk to her right now- She stood up and walked toward an area where there would be less noise.

-I'll go to the cafeteria. Do you want something to drink?- Raj stood up.

-A coffee- Bernadette said.

-Amy, do you want something? - Raj asked looking at his friend who had a lost look - Amy?

-I'm sorry, I ... What happened?

\- Do you want me to bring you something to drink?

-Water.

"I'm going with you," Howard said after kissing his wife's hair.

-Amy ... Are you sure you're okay? -Bernadette looked worried at her friend.

-Yes of course.

-It's just that ... if I were in your place-Amy looked at her without understanding- If Howard were the one in surgery I ...

-Is different. Howard is your husband, the love of your life...

And Sheldon is the love of your life.

-It is not true. He is my friend and nothing more.

-Amy ...

-That was harder than I imagined- Penny said, sitting down beside her husband and resting her head on his shoulder.

-How does she take it? - Leonard asked.

-Bad. She started crying and couldn't talk, I try to calm her down and said that when she was a little calmer she would go to see Mary and tell her what happened. "Leonard squeezed her hand sweetly." She asked me to keep her informed and they would try to arrive as soon as possible.

A few minutes later Howard and Rajesh returned with water, coffee and other things for the others. Penny was still leaning her head on Leonard's shoulder. Howard and Bernadette were holding hands, Raj had gone to the bathroom and Amy was walking around without knowing what to do.

-Mrs. Cooper, "said the doctor, and Amy approached him at the same time her friends stood up.

-How is my husband?

-We can save his leg and there are good chances that he can move it almost completely. Of course, he will need a lot of physical therapy.

\- And his arm?

-He should have a cast for a couple of months, but nothing more.

\- Do you have the results of the brain tomography?

-Yes and everything seems to indicate that there is no trauma-Amy gave a deep sigh- As soon as they take Mr. Cooper to his room, you can go and see him.

-Thank you very much doctor. - He nodded and then walked away.

-Husband? - Whispered Howard to Bernadette.

-Later I explain you.

-I'll let Missy know that everything went well-said Penny taking out her cell phone.

-Are you feeling better?- Leonard asked Amy. She nodded as tears streamed down so Leonard hugged her.

-I don't know why I'm crying.

-It is normal that you feel that way.

-What happened? -Raj looked at Amy crying hugging Leonard- Is Sheldon ...?

-No. The surgery went well. Sheldon will be fine, "said Howard, smiling slightly.

-What a relief.

-Mary was the one who answered the phone and thought he was talking to tell them that Sheldon had ... you know- Penny felt a chill just imagine it- I gave her the good news and she calmed down. They will arrive on the first flight tomorrow. And I told her that I would go and look for them.

-I can go for them- Raj offered. -I suppose you'll stay here- he said, looking at Leonard and Penny.

-It's not necessary. I'll stay.

-Amy, honey ... you have to rest.

-You must also and must go to work.

-And what about your work?- Asked Bernadette.

-I've been working overtime since Sheldon ... since he left. I can take a few days.

-You can go to rest today and come back tomorrow morning- Amy shook her head- Leonard and I will stay with him.

-I don't want to let him. Besides, I'm supposed to be the wife.

-It's okay. But we'll stay here for a while longer, "Penny said.

-We'll go-Bernadette picked up her bag- But we'll come early to see how it is.

-I'm leaving too- Raj gave Amy a brief hug- Anything, let me know. Never mind the hour- Penny nodded.

-Mrs. Cooper- a nurse approached Amy minutes after her friends left. "You can stop by to see your husband.

When Amy entered Sheldon's room, she tried not to look at everything that the physicist was connected to, because she felt that at any moment she would faint. Slowly she approached and she took his hand.

-Sheldon- whispered stroking his hand while looking at the ground trying not to cry. She looked up and saw Sheldon looking at her. "Hi ..."

-Who…? Who are you?


	4. Chapter 4

-Who ... who are you?

-You ... you don't recognize me?- Amy asked, letting go of Sheldon's hand.

-Amy? - She let out a sigh and Sheldon started looking around. -What happened? Where am I?

-I thought you didn't remember anyone- she said on the verge of tears.

-Why are you crying?

-For nothing- she ran a hand over his eyes to wipe away tears. -What is the last thing you remember?

-I don't know ... everything feels a bit confusing. Why am I in the hospital?

-You and I were...

-We were what? - Sheldon asked, looking impatiently at Amy.

-It does not matter- Amy said. She didn't think it was a good idea to remind him that they had been arguing before the accident- You crossed the street without noticing and a car hit you.

-That explains this- pointed to his bandaged arm. -When ... when was the accident?

-A few hours ago. And also ... they had to operate immediately.

-Why?

-You were about to lose your leg- Sheldon grimaced but aside from that it seemed that he took the news quite calmly.

-But it is not necessary that for the cirguries the patient or a family member sign some papers about...

-Yes

-I don't remember signing anything, nor did I? - Amy shook her head- And my mother andsi are in Texas right?

-Your mother and Missy will arrive in a few hours -she said after looking at her watch and realizing that it was later than she thought.

-Then who…?

-The gang were very worried about you- she said to change the subject and avoid telling him that she pretended to be his wife. -But the nurses didn't let them pass so they'll come tomorrow to see you." Sheldon nodded.

-Amy, who...?

-I think Leonard and Penny are still outside- she glanced toward the door. -Maybe I can get them to see you for even a couple of minutes- she stood up with intention to leave the room.

-No-Sheldon grabbed her arm with his healthy hand-Stay with me. You know how much I hate hospitals - he looked so scared that Amy could not resist, sat in the chair next to his bed and began to caress his cheek to reassure him.

-I'm glad to see that Mr. Cooper is finally awake- The nurse who had brought Amy into the room had re-entered.

-It's Doctor Cooper.

-Sheldon...

-It's okay, Mrs. Cooper- she said with a friendly smile and Amy closed her eyes when she heard her -I can...

-Mrs. Cooper?- Sheldon looked from one place to the other -My mother is here?

-I mean his wife Amy, Dr. Cooper- The nurse looked at Amy.

-My husband is still a little confused- she said, taking Sheldon's hand in her.-When he woke up, he didn't recognize me.

-Ah yes ... of course, it's normal since he just woke up from surgery. Well I'm going to inform Dr. Graham that Dr. Cooper is awake-Amy nodded and a few seconds later the nurse left the room.

\- Why does that woman think you're my wife?

-Everyone here believes that, so we'd better act as if it were.

-You did it so you could sign the papers, right?- Amy nodded.

-They needed to operate immediately; you obviously were not in a position to sign and your family...

\- It's okay, Amy. Thank you, "he said, squeezing her hand tenderly and Amy smiled for the first time this day.

-I miss beautiful smile so much-said Sheldon.

-Dr. Cooper the nurse told me you had woken up-said Dr. Graham entering the room- Mrs. Cooper Would you be so kind as to allow me a moment alone with your husband?

-Yes, of course-Amy stood up but Sheldon stopped her again.

-Will you go back?- She looked at the Doctor and then nodded. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then left the room.

As soon as she was out of the room, Amy leaned against a wall. The whole day had been a roller coaster of emotions. And now with Sheldon telling her about her beautiful smile...She started walking towards the waiting room.

-What happened to Sheldon? -Leonard asked, seeing her so worried.

-Nothing, he's fine. Dr. Graham is checking him.

-Then why are you so worried-said Penny.

-For nothing.

-Amy ... -Penny took her arm and pulled her to a corner- What happened?

-Sheldon knows I pretended to be his wife.

-It was pretty obvious that at some point he would know.

-Yes, but I expected him to panic at the mere idea of being married, even if it was a lie. Or that he would get upset because he had lied to the doctors...

-You did it for his own good.

-Yes, but you already know him.

-Well yes, Sheldon would have overreacted

-And instead he thanked me, I couldn't do anything but smile and he said he had missed my beautiful smile.

-Is that what has you like that? - Amy nodded- Don't tell me you're considering forgiving him and getting back with him!

-No, I…

-Amy!

-No, I will not be back with him- Amy sighed. -Before agreeing to start a relationship with Harry, I promised myself that whatever happened with Sheldon ... I wouldn't go back to him.

-I love Sheldon as if he was my annoying brother, but I saw how much you suffered and I don't want you to go through it again.

Minutes later Leonard and Penny asked her if she still wanted to stay with him and they understood perfectly if she wanted to leave but she insisted on staying. The couple told her that they would go home but that she would keep them informed of anything.

-I thought you wouldn't come back- Sheldon said with a smile as he watched her enter the room.

-I promised you I would return and I ... always keep my promises.

After that Sheldon asked her to play something to distract himself and suggested playing their favorite game. Amy wasn't sure because she didn't want Sheldon to force his mind but he insisted, assuring her that he was fine so she had no choice but to accept.

-You'd better sleep- Amy told him after seeing him yawn for the third time.- It's been a long time since your bedtime has passed.

-Are you going?-he asks, afraid to stay alone in that hospital room.

-No Sheldon, I'll sleep here- She pointed to a small couch behind her and Sheldon felt calmer.

-Could you sing soft kitty?

-Of course- Amy started to sing and Sheldon felt like he was beginning to sleep.

-Amy ... thanks for taking care of me -he said closing his eyes- I love you-Amy opened her eyes surprised.

-Sheldon, you ... -when Amy looked at Sheldon she realized that he had already fallen asleep.

She lay down on the small sofa, all day long it had been very difficult for her so she felt physically and emotionally tired, she thought that maybe it would be hard to sleep in that uncomfortable position but she was wrong as she fell asleep almost instantly. She felt that only a few seconds had passed since she lay down when screams woke her up. She immediately stood up and walked towards Sheldon's bed.

-Relax, everything is fine-Amy took him by the hand and began to stroke his hair.

-Amy? What happened? Where am I? -He ask looking around and trying to see something in the dark.

\- You don't remember anything?

-I'm in the hospital- he said after a few seconds- No ... you shouldn't be here.

-You asked me to stay- Amy frowned confused.

-But I didn't remember our discussion, nor that had I gone by train for so long.

-Sheldon...

-And now I realize that I hurt you and I don't deserve that you are taking care of me.

-It's my fault you're here...

-No, I was the one who decided to cross without looking. It was my fault. Also if it wasn't for you ... who know if I still have my leg-closed his eyes a few seconds- It would be better if you go to your apartment to rest.

-No, I will not go. I promised you I would stay with you, "she said without hesitation.

-Why do you do it? Why do you worry about me after all the suffering I caused to you?

-Because ... because that's what friends do-something inside Sheldon broke when he heard that Amy did it because she considered him his friend and not her boyfriend- And they are always there to support each other.

-Amy...

-It would be better if you go back to sleep. You have to rest. "She began to set up his pillow and blanket and Sheldon simply nodded.

A couple of hours later Amy's cell phone started ringing. Amy woke up and answered quickly to avoid waking Sheldon.

-Who speaks? -asked because she did not see who had called him.

\- Amy, I'm Raj. I'm with Mary and Missy here in the hospital but they don't let them in to see Sheldon and maybe you ... as his wife-he said the last words in a whisper-you can do something.

-I'm going over there- Amy put the cell phone in the pocket of her sweater and then tried to brush her hair a bit.

When she reached the waiting room, Mary was the first to see her and quickly hug her.

-Thanks so much for taking care of my baby- Amy blushed but also hug the woman.

-You don't have to thank me, Mrs. Cooper.

\- Rajesh told me that thanks to you they saved his leg.

-Yeah, well I...

-Amy, I'm glad to finally meet you- said a tall, beautiful woman who was obviously Sheldon's twin. -Although I'm sorry it was in this situation.

-It's nice to meet you too.

-When Shelly recovers, I'm going to force him to take you to Texas with him.

-Well ... about that ... -Amy looked at Raj for help.

-Because we don't let Amy talk to the nurses to see if they allow you to go see Sheldon.

-Oh yes, you're right-said Missy.

-Good morning Dr. Cooper- greet the nurse from last night -How happened the night?

-Where is Amy?- He asked, even though he imagined that she had changed her mind and decided to leave.

-Your wife is talking to Dr. Graham to let your mother and your sister in.

\- They're here?

-It seems they just arrived- she approached him- Now if you don't mind I have to check you- Sheldon made a face of displeasure but did not say anything.

-Why does she take so long to come back?- Sheldon asked a few minutes later.

-Do you miss your wife Dr. Cooper? - The nurse smiled at him- I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes.

-Yes ... I miss her-Sheldon said without knowing why he admitted this to a stranger.

-If it doesn't bother you I ask ... How long have you been married?

-Well ... -Sheldon didn't know what to answer. So he decided to say something that was half true- We got married recently but we have been together almost 5 years.

-And have you thought about having children? - Sheldon grimaced.- I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper- the nurse apologized- It's just that I rarely see couples like you in the hospital.

-Like us?

-Yes, I was seeing Mrs. Cooper since you arrived and she was very worried all the time by you and yesterday when I entered the room ... it was not my intention but I saw how she looked at you...and it is easy to realize how much she loves you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your comments, that make me very happy. Possibly upload the next chapter on Sunday.**

Sheldon had begun to stress himself because this woman was asking so many questions but the moment he heard her say that she had realized that Amy loved him he couldn't help but smile, feeling happy for the first time since he had returned.

-You love her, too,- she said as she smiled at Sheldon.

-More than I thought.

-Well, I hope everything goes so well -she began to write something on some papers she had in her hand- And you could also leave sooner than you imagine.

A few minutes later Amy entered the room followed by Mary and Missy.

-My poor baby- exclaimed Mary when she saw her son. She approached him and kissed him on the forehead - Amy told us what happened - Sheldon turned to see his ex-girlfriend surprised that he told the truth to his mother- You're always so careful and I know you always get excited to go to the comic shops, but to cross the street without turning around? "Sheldon looked at his mother confused as he didn't know what she was talking about.

-I'm sure it will not happen again,- interrupted Amy.

-I'm glad you're fine, Shelly.-Missy hugged her brother delicately but he frowned.

\- Melissa is enough.

-And I'm glad to see you continue to be as loving as ever.- She rolled her eyes.

-How did you manage to let them pass?- Sheldon asked, looking at Amy.

-Your sister will only be a few minutes and will return at the time of visit with Leonard and Penny. And your mother…

-I'll stay with you while Amy is not here.

-Are you leaving?- He looked rather disappointed.

-Sheldon, the poor girl spent all night with you. She must rest, "said her sister, putting an arm around Amy's shoulders and he nodded.

\- Will you come again?

-Of course. I'll stay at night.

\- And we can play contrafractuales? - I ask excited.

-Of course, although I don't know where the cards are.

-I left them at the desk in my apartment ... in Leonard and Penny's apartment,- he said, remembering that he no longer lived there. -Is my desk still there?

-Yes, there it is. I'll go look for them when I leave Missy there- her cell phone started to vibrate and she took it out- Harry- she whispered and Sheldon reached to hear her so his eyes immediately changed- Excuse me, I have to take this call.

-She looked a little nervous,- Missy said after Amy left the room.

\- It must be something from work-Sheldon lied. Avoiding the look of his mother and sister.

-Why do not you answer my messages?- Harry asked, annoyed.

-I'm sorry ... a lot of things have happened -said Amy standing in an empty corner to hear him better.

-Where are you? I'm in your office and your assistant says you told her you wouldn't come today.

-I'm in the hospital.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Now he sounded pretty worried.

-Yes, I'm fine.

\- So what are you doing in the hospital? - She didn't know if she should tell him about the accident or not - Amy ... What's happening?

-Sheldon had an accident yesterday after our discussion- nothing was heard for a few seconds.

\- How is he?

-It was about to lose the leg and had to operate emergency, but everything went well.

-It's good news.

-Yes.

-What I don't understand is ... What does Sheldon have no family?

\- Yes, in Texas. They arrived an hour ago.

-All right, then, why are you still in the hospital?- Amy frowned because she didn't like where this was going.

-I'm leaving in a few minutes. I'm going to leave Sheldon's sister at Leonard's and from there I'll go to my apartment.

-In that case, what do you think if I go to your apartment at night and ...?

-I'm not going to be in my apartment -said knowing that possibly her boyfriend was going to be upset.

-Don't tell me you'll go back to the hospital.

-Okay, I will not tell you.

-Amy, you don't have to ...

-Nobody is forcing me. I do it because I have partly the fault that this has happened.

\- Are you sure you do it for that?

-Why else would I do it?

-To spend more time with Sheldon- he sigh- I can not believe that after everything he did ...

-I'm just being a good friend.

\- Are you thinking to come back with Sheldon isn't it?

-Of course not. And if you plan to continue with that attitude...

\- Are you going to broke up with me?

-No, Harry. I just don't have the energy to argue with you right now and ...

-It's my fault. I shouldn't get upset for this. I should be proud of how wonderful a person my girlfriend is.

-Thank you,- Amy said, smiling. Harry always made that kind of comment and recognized when she was right. Something she couldn't say when she was with Sheldon.

-Well, tell me when you have time and I'll go to your house and prepare something delicious to eat.

-Sounds wonderful.

-Dr. Cooper it's time to change the bandages-said the nurse entering the room.

-What do you not sleep?- He asked.

-Sheldon don't be rude to the lady-scolded her mother.

-Don't worry, ma'am,- the nurse smiled kindly. -And my shift is almost over, so he will not see me until tomorrow.

\- Don't you think that another nurse should do it?

-It's just changing the bandages. Anyone could do it.

-I could do it,- suggested Missy.

-Don't even think about it-Sheldon looked at his sister like she was crazy and then looked at the nurse- It's okay. Do it

\- Where is Mrs. Cooper? She needs to talk to the nurse who will stay here.

I'm Mrs. Cooper,- said Mary, standing up.

-I was referring to Dr. Cooper's wife-Missy who was drinking water at the time, spitting it and almost wetting her mother.

-Wife? - Mary asked looking at her son who closed his eyes- What wife are you talking about?

-Amy and you got married?- Mary looked from Sheldon to Missy and back to Sheldon.

-I thought everyone knew that. I'm sorry-said the nurse somewhat uncomfortable.

-Sheldon Lee Cooper tell me right now that you did not get Amy pregnant and that's why they got married in secret.

-Who would say that little Sheldon "I'm only interested in science" Cooper would get someone pregnant

-My dear, you could leave us alone,- Mary asked the nurse.

-Yes of course. Anything you needs the nurse in turn will attend you, she said before quickly leaving the room.

-Well?- Mary asked with her arms crossed.

\- I… well ... -in that moment Amy entered the room- Good thing you're here.

-Why didn't you tell us you're pregnant?- Missy hugged Amy.

-What? I'm not pregnant, "Amy said clearly confused.-What did you tell them?- she ask, looking at Sheldon.

-I didn't say anything, the nurse asked about my wife and ...

-Wait, Amy is not your wife?- Missy looked surprised at her brother while he denied. -Who did you marry?

-I'm not married to anyone.

-Okay I don't understand what's happening here -said Missy sitting on the sofa.

-I can explain everything. We are not married, I'm not pregnant ...

-And we are not in any kind of relationship either.

-Sheldon Lee Cooper! - His mother looked upset and disappointed- Now what you did to Amy that she decides to break up with you?

-He didn't do anything Mary. I took the decision.

-Amy is lying. I had the fault- the three women looked surprised to Sheldon- The day I went by train ... I didn't say anything to Amy and when Leonard called me… I asked him not to continue talking to me ... and I didn't talk to her until yesterday I went back

-Sheldon, you told me you communicated often with your friends and that you talked to Amy every day -said her mother with a look of disappointment.

-Yes, well…

-Let me see if I understood-Missy stood up and went to the bed where his brother was- You spent almost a year without seeing and talking to your girlfriend- Sheldon nodded- You really are an idiot.

\- Melissa Cooper!

-She is right mother. I'm an idiot.

-Why are you still here?- Missy asked, looking at Amy. -If any of my boyfriends had done what my foolish brother did, I would never have spoken again; even less spends the night in a hospital taking care of him.

-It's because Amy is a wonderful and sweet woman. I can not say the same about you.

-It's enough-said Mary to see that Missy thought to continue arguing with her brother - You and I are going to talk seriously-said looking at Sheldon -But before that, you will explain to me why the nurse thinks you are married.

After Amy explained that she had pretended to be Sheldon's wife so that they could operate, both Mary and Missy hug her in the form of thanks. A few minutes later Amy said goodbye to Mary and Sheldon asked again if she would return and she said yes. Missy who was still upset with her brother just said goodbye to her mother.

-Missy- Sheldon call her when she was already leaving- I appreciate that you come-she simply nodded and left without saying anything more- How are you?- She asked to Amy once they were in the car.

-I'm fine.

-Amy, I know that I just met you today, but if I were in your situation...

-Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise that you will not say anything to anyone.

-I promise.

-Not even Penny.-Missy seemed to hesitate but nodded.

\- Yesterday when Sheldon had the accident I felt terrible, I was very scared that he could die after we were arguing and ... I thought it was because I felt guilty about his accident but ...

-But what…

-But even though he left me a year ago without caring about anything but him and ... even though I'm in a relationship with someone else ... I ... I ... still love him.


	6. Chapter 6

-Well?- Mary asked when her daughter and Amy had already left. -Are you going to tell me why you lied to me all this time?

-I didn't lie to you,- Sheldon said defensively. -It's true when I said that I talked to the guys often ... the first three months,- He add this last in a whisper.

-Why did you do that, Sheldon?

-I knew that if I told you the truth, you would force me to return to Pasadena.

-And you were right- her mother still seemed quite upset.

-But I needed time to be alone and think things out- Sheldon justified himself.

-Well, I hope that the time away from your friends and Amy was worth it.

-I'm not longer have an office in Caltech, I do not have an apartment anymore and Amy ... I lost Amy definitively- Sheldon could not help but start crying when remembering everything he had lost. When Mary saw him, she felt that all the anger she had because of her son's attitude disappeared completely and she approached him to hug him. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder while she stroked him tenderly on the back.

-Oh Shelly I had no idea- she kissed him on the forehead- But everything has a solution. I am sure that if you talk to the president of the university he will return your office or even give you a better one. You can find another place to live and Amy...

-She will not be back with me- he separated from her mother and wiped his tears with one hand, annoyed to act like a hippie with feelings.

-I need to know something Shelly ... What do you really feel for Amy?

-I love her- he answered without hesitation. Mary looked at him clearly surprised since she expected any other answer except that.

-It was not good what you did to Amy, honey;-Mary said after recovering from the surprise that her son's response had caused her. -But if you show her that you really love her ... she could forgive you. She cares about you and loves you so...

-Amy doesn't love me anymore, mother.

-She told you?- Sheldon shook his head. -So how are you so sure her feelings for you have changed?

-Because she is in a relationship with someone else- Mary saw the pain in her son's eyes when she said that and realized that he really loved Amy more than she could imagine- And please don't tell me nothing more- he leaned on his pillow- I need to rest.

-All right, darling- she stroked his hair- But before going to sleep, whatever happens, I'm sure Amy will always be your friend and in spite of everything... Leonard, Penny and the others will always take care of you and they will worry about you.

-Mom you remember when I was a child you told me that when I grew up I would be surrounded by smarts and wonderful friends.

-Of course I remember, Shelly.

-You were right. They are wonderful.

-Then you should let them know- kissed him on the forehead- Now rest.

Amy and Missy were about to reach the fourth floor when they saw Penny opening the door to her apartment.

-Wait,- Missy shouted to keep her from closing the door. The blonde turned around and smiled at the sight of her friend's twin.

-I'm glad to see you again- she said giving him a big hug.

-I thought you would be working -said Amy.

-I just got home from work. We had a meeting and then they gave me the rest of the day off.

-That's excellent. -Missy smiled. -It did not seem appropriate to stay in the apartment on my own.

-Nonsense. Penny stepped aside and let the others pass. -My house is your house. You can leave your things in what was Sheldon's room.

-Thank you. I'll do it once- Missy took her suitcase and disappeared down the hall.

-How are you?

-A little tired, but fine,- Amy said walking to Sheldon's desk to avoid looking at her friend.

-Amy ...

\- Do you know if Sheldon's Counter-Factuals cards are here?

-I have no idea what that is. But feel free to register his desktop.

-Here they are,- she said, showing them to her friend. -Sheldon will be glad to know that I found the cars.

-Are they for Sheldon? - Amy nodded. -I can give him the cards later,-Penny offered, reaching for the cards.

-It is not necessary. I will give them to him.

"It's amazing that Sheldon's room has not changed since I was last here.

-We held everything exactly as he likes it because we thought he would come back one day.

-I don't know how Sheldon managed to have friends as good as you, despite being an idiot and selfish.

-Sheldon is not an idiot- Amy defended, frowning.

-Don't misinterpret me, Amy. I love my brother but only an idiot would go away without saying anything and would not realize how wonderful all of you are.

-Yes, I guess you're right, but...

\- Taking advantage that I am free we could go to eat - Penny said to change the subject of the conversation - and from there we went through Bernadette to visit Sheldon in the hospital.

-Bernadette is Howard's wife, right? - Missy asked, vaguely remembering that Sheldon had told her about her in one of their conversations.

-Yes it is.

-I still can not believe that Howard is married.

-Believe me, I can't believe either,- said Penny, smiling. -So what do you think of eating?

\- It seems perfect to me- Missy took her purse and hung it on her shoulder.

-Will you come with us, Ames?

-No, I'm very tired. I just came to leave Missy and look for this, -she said, putting the cards in her purse.

-Oh come on Amy, we can go eat and then you go to your apartment.

-I need to sleep. At night I'm going back to the hospital and...

-Are you going back?- She nodded. -It's not necessary. Leonard says he'll stay with Sheldon.

-I promised Sheldon I would come back.

-Okay, so I'll tell Leonard that he can stay tomorrow.

The three left the apartment and started down the stairs. Penny and Missy were chatting animatedly but Amy was lost in her thoughts. When they were at the entrance of the building Amy said goodbye to them.

-I know Sheldon is your brother but ... he doesn't deserve Amy to worry so much about him,- Penny said once they were in her car.

-Don't worry. I understand you - she finished buckling his seatbelt and then I look at Penny - do you think my silly brother can get Amy to agree to go back with him?

-I do not think it's that easy ... Amy is in a relationship and ...

-Sheldon knows?

-Yes and he don't take it so well.

-Then it's almost impossible to be together again- said Missy discouraged. She had liked Amy very much and it seemed perfect for Sheldon. But her twin had to ruin everything. Maybe if his brother had put the same effort into their relationship as he put years ago to put Meemaw and that strange teacher together, maybe he would still be with Amy.

-What are you thinking?- Penny asked, glancing at her.

-I like Amy and I know that my brother loves her and I don't know ... maybe they could fix their situation.

-I don't know…

-You just told me that she has a boyfriend- Penny nodded- Is it something serious?

-They just started a couple of months ago. Amy has not wanted to talk much about that topic.

-Well, it sounds like she might fall in love with Sheldon again.

-Missy ... -Penny took advantage of the red light to look at her friend- Honestly, if a man did you what Sheldon did to Amy, would you forgive him?

-okay I understand your point- as much as she would like to see his brother in a relationship with Amy, Penny was right, he didn't deserve Amy came back with him.

At the time of visits, the girls arrived at the hospital. Bernadette and Penny were happy since it would be the first time they would see Sheldon since he left on the train. When they entered the room he was talking to his mother.

-Hello sweetie- Penny came over and hugged him- I'm glad to see you awake.

-Hi, Sheldon,- Bernadette greeted, hesitating whether or not to hug him.

-You can hug me if you want,- he said. They all looked at him in amazement.

\- Are you sure? - asked Bernadette still surprised.

-That's what you wanted to do, right? - The little blonde nodded and hugged her friend.

-I'm glad to see you again,- she said in his ear.

-I am also happy to see you again. And thanks for coming to see me.

-Mom, did not you notice if the nurses got confused and gave him some kind of drug instead of medicine? - She said taking the medicine boxes that were next to Sheldon's bed.

-Why do you say that Melissa?- Her mother looked at her with a frown.

-My brother is being strangely kind and the only explanation I find is that he is drugged.

"Maybe the aliens finally gave us back to the real Sheldon Cooper," Penny said and the girls laughed but fell silent when they saw Mary. "I'm sorry," she apologized regretfully.

-I'm not drugged or anything with aliens, just ... my mother made me realize that I've been very rude to all of you and that ... I'm very lucky to have all of you in my life.

-Do you really think it?- Penny asked.

-Yes, and I know that in the past I've made fun of your decision to be an actress but I think you're very talented and you can be famous.

-Wow, Sheldon, thank you,- Penny said, unable to believe what she had just heard. -But I'm leaved my career as an actress, now I'm working at the company where Bernadette works.

-Well, I'm sure you're very good too.

-It is- confirmed Bernadette.

\- But you were always a terrible waitress - Penny and Bernadette laughed because she was right.

-And Bernadette, you are a brilliant microbiologist and I am happy that you are my friend.

-Sheldon that is very sweet- she said moved.

 **If you are Young Sheldon fans like me, you may have noticed a couple of references about the serie. And going back to the chapter. What do you think is the sudden change of Sheldon?** **Do you think it lasts?**


	7. Chapter 7

When Amy entered Sheldon's room she found him laughing while reading a Batman comic.

-Hello- Sheldon said without taking his eyes off the comic.

-Where is your mother? - Amy asked without seeing any sign of Mary.

Penny told her that she should go to rest about an hour ago. She did not want to leave me alone, but I convinced her that I would be fine. "Amy arched her brow because it didn't sound like something Sheldon would do but she didn't say anything about that.

-How are you?

-Well, a while ago I had a slight headache but one of the nurses said that it was something normal and gave me a medication for pain quite effective- she nodded- how are you? Did you rest?

-Yes, I was very tired from what I spent most of the day sleeping.

-You ate something? Because if you don't, should go to the cafeteria...

-Yes, Sheldon. Don't worry I already ate.

-By the way, I want to apologize for forcing you to come with me today. Yesterday you were very considerate and I should not ...

-Why do you think you forced me?

-Well, that's what Penny and my sister made me understand.

-You didn't force me, I agreed to come again because I care so much for you ... and that is what I would do for any of my friends.

-Oh ... -Sheldon clearly disappointed after hearing that- But don't worry, I will not try to make you stay more nights with me. The doctor says that I will be here at the hospital about 6 more days and my sister and I did a Schedule so that someone would accompany me every night.

-It's a very good idea- Amy said smiling.

-Although ... I'll miss you.

-Sheldon that I no longer stay at night with you doesn't mean that I will not come to see you.

-Are you really going to come see me?- He asks cheerfully as he thought he would never see Amy again.

-Yes, every day- she promised.

-I'm glad to hear that. I enjoy the company of our friends and my family, but I also enjoy spending time with you. "Sheldon took her hand but she released him and Sheldon looked at her hurt.

-Why don't we play counter factuals? - Amy walked to the sofa where she had left her bag and took out the cards.

-It is a good idea.

-Who starts?- Amy pulled out a chair and sat next to Sheldon's bed.

-Ladies first,- he said.

-All right- she take a card and leave the others on the bed next to Sheldon- This is a difficult- she said with a smile- In a universe where the inhabitants of the planet Uranus dominate all other beings in the universe Would it be the favorite food of the inhabitants of the earth? -Amy looked at Sheldon who seemed much focused thinking about the answer- Do you need a clue?

-No, I know what the answer is. It's just ... I love the way your eyes shine when you get excited.

-Sheldon, I don't think it's a good idea to make those comments- she said without knowing very well how to feel.

-I know but…

-And I don't want to hurt you but I'll tell you in a way that you understand- Amy sighed- I'm a girl, I'm your friend but no, I'm not your girlfriend.

-I think you've already made that clear enough- he frowned as he crossed his arms or at least he tried because of a second forgetfulness that he had an arm in a cast and the movement only caused him pain.

-Are you okay?- Amy asked worried after hearing Sheldon scream.

-Yeah, it's just ... -Sheldon started crying and Amy worried more.

-I'll call the doctor.

\- No, already ... the pain is already passing - with his healthy arm he wiped his tears - Could you ... sing me soft kitty?

-Of course.

-And ... take my hand- Amy looked at him indecisively- Friends can hold hands to comfort themselves.

-Well, but then you must promise to sleep. You need to rest- Sheldon nodded so Amy took him by the hand and started singing soft kitty until her friend fell asleep.

The next morning Amy was sitting on a side of the bed while helping Sheldon to eat, which strangely had dawned in a good mood and at that moment was making her laugh. A couple of minutes later Sheldon finished eating and Amy set the plate on the table next to the bed, turned around and saw Missy leaning against the door.

-How long have you been there?- Amy asked something uncomfortable.

-A couple of minutes.

-Missy, don't you know it's impolite to spy on people?- Sheldon frowned.

-I wasn't spying on you,- his twin said quietly.

-Well, since your sister is already here, it would be better if I leave -she approached Sheldon and after hesitating for a few seconds, she kissed him on the cheek. Then she said goodbye to Missy and left the room.

-Wait,- said Missy, walking behind her. -What was that all about?

-What are you talking about?

\- Do pass something between you? Did you come back with him?

"Nothing happened between us and I told you I'm not going back to your brother. Why do you think that?

-Well, because of the way they both smiled, he had his hand on your leg and they looked at each other ... for a moment I thought Sheldon would jump on you and have sex right there-Amy blushed at the idea.

-No, Sheldon ... Sheldon would never do that.

-Do you mean that he and you never...?

-You know how your brother is, he has a phobia of germs and coitus according to him is...

-Yes, I know, but from the way he looks at you I thought that ... -Missy put a hand on Amy's shoulder- You really are a very special woman. I don't think I could be in a relationship like that.

-Where did you go?-Asked Sheldon, annoyed that his sister hadn't told him where she was going.

-I needed to talk to Amy.

-What did you say to her?

-It's none of your business.- Sheldon frowned.

\- Everything that has to do with Amy matters to me.

-Okay. I'll tell you if you promise to answer a question.

-What?

-Promise me or I will not tell you what I talked with Amy-insisted his sister.

\- Okay, I'll answer what you want to know.

\- Why did you never slept with Amy?

-That's too personal.

-You promised,- his sister reminded him.

-You have known me all your life, literally. So you know perfectly well what I think about the germs- Missy nodded- Only the act of touching the hand of another person can ...

-Sheldon, leave the scientific data aside and get to the point-she said rolling her eyes.

-All right. But now you must promise that you will never repeat anything of what I will tell you.

-I promise.

\- When I started my relationship with Amy I told her that nothing physical would happen between us and she accepted, but little by little we began to hold hands, to hug and even kiss and I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought. Then I started to have desires... to want to touch certain parts of her body and that scared me.

-Is that why you ran away?

-It's one of the reasons. But when I came back I was completely ready to have coitus with her.

-But it's too late-

-Unless…

-No, don't even think about it,- Missy said, recognizing her brother's look. -I'm not going to help you.

\- Surely my friends going to refused. But you have to help me.

-Sheldon, Amy is in another relationship. The best thing you can do is to be happy for her.

-But ... now I have changed. We can have coitus and even if she wishes someday we could live together or get married - his sister looked at him clearly surprised.

-Are you being serious?- He nodded. -And she knows it?-

-Yes, I told her before my accident. But she said it was too late, -he said, looking down sadly.- But I think I should try to convince her and...

-If you keep pushing her, she will get away from you and she will not even be your friend. Do you want that?

\- No - the mere idea that Amy was no longer in his life made his heart ache.

In the afternoon Raj, Leonard and Howard arrived to visit Sheldon. Missy took the opportunity and went to Penny's apartment to rest. They were asking him how he felt and after a while Raj suggested playing Dungeons and Dragons. They all agreed and tried to make Sheldon as comfortable as possible so he could play quietly

-Well, the girls were right-said Raj after a while of playing.

-What are you talking about? - Sheldon asked, confused, looking at his friends, but both Howard and Leonard shrugged.

-The girls told me that you had been strangely nice to them yesterday.

\- Yes, and?

-I didn't believe them. But in the hour we have been here, you haven't complained about anything. Not even because Leonard is cheating.

-Hey! I'm not cheating.

-Yes you are- Howard laughed to see Leonard cross his arms- And I did not believe Bernie when she told me. Wait, is not it that you're dying? - He said as a joke.

-I'm not dying- Sheldon frowned a few seconds- Just with everything that has happened to me, I realized that I've been very rude to you all this time and I want to ask for an apology.

-Now I also think he's dying- Raj whispered to Leonard.

-I listened to that,- Sheldon said, looking at Raj and he walk away. -I'm really serious ... in fact ...-He turned around a little and looked at Howard. -I want to tell you that ... I'm ... I'm happy you got your Ph.D.

-Okay, definitely Sheldon is dying,-Raj said again.

-Wow, Sheldon, that ... that means a lot to me.

-I know but ... don't get used to it -said something uncomfortable.

-Howard, Are you crying? -asked Leonard funny.

-What? Nooo,- He said but turned around to wipe away his tears and then looked at Sheldon-By the way, Bernadette and I were thinking and with your leg like this. -He pointed to Sheldon's injured leg.-You will not be able to be up and down the stairs of the 4A and if you want ... you could stay with us.

-I appreciate your offer, but Bernadette's apartment is very small and...

I'm not talking about Bernadette's apartment. I speak of my mother's house.

\- Does your mother agree with that? - Sheldon wasn't good at recognizing people's facial expressions but at that moment he could see that Howard was sad.

-My mother ... she ... died two months ago -said Howard about to mourn as it still seemed incredible to know that he would never see his mother again, or listen to his screams that he missed so much.

-Oh I'm sorry.

\- It's okay, Sheldon. You were not here and you had no way of knowing.

-But I'm your friend and I should have been here to support you- Sheldon said and at that moment he thought that if something happened to his mother or Meemaw he would feel better knowing that he had friends who would support him- I really regret it- Howard put his hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

-Then do you agree to stay with us?

-Yes- He kept silent for a moment and then smiled at his friends- Thank you guys, for everything.

A couple of days later Sheldon was playing Hands up happily with Leonard and Amy who had come to visit him.

\- Is it a person? - said Sheldon trying to guess the word.

-No. I told you. You can't guess - Amy smiled at the look of Sheldon.

-It would be better if you go to another word- Leonard recommended.

-I'm not going to give up. Is a…

-Sheldon? Are you okay? - Amy asked standing up and approaching him.

-Yes, I ... -he dropped off Leonard's cell phone that fell to the floor and a second later Sheldon fell on the bed

Leonard and Amy looked at each other for a second without knowing what to do and then Leonard began to scream calling a doctor while Amy was shocked looking at Sheldon. Quickly a doctor entered followed by two nurses. One of the nurses asked them to move away a little and Leonard hugged Amy who was still not moving. A couple of minutes later the doctor looked sadly at Leonard and Amy.

\- Time of death - He look at the watch in his hand - 3:24.

Leonard was about to say that that was impossible when Amy fainted in his arms.

 **You didn't expect that, or did you? There are still a couple more chapters. The comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and commenting.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Amy, please- Leonard touched Amy's shoulder trying to wake her up. A nurse was by his side checking on his friend. After a few seconds she opened her eyes.

-What ... what happened?- Leonard and the nurse helped her to her feet.

\- Mrs. Cooper, how do you feel?

-I'm fine- she turned to the bed to see Sheldon but she found it empty - Where ... where is Sheldon? - She asked looking terrified at her friend.

-Amy ... -Leonard came up to her, unable to hold back the tears and took her hands- Sheldon ... Sheldon is dead.

-No, no, no," Amy said again and again as if waiting for Leonard to tell her it was all a joke in very bad taste. "Sheldon can not ... be dead." She knelt and covered her face with her hands. . Leonard knelt beside her and hugged her.

-Do you need ... to call someone?- The nurse asked a couple of minutes later.

-Oh God! We must tell Mary ...-Leonard ran her hand over her face to wipe away her tears but it did not help because she couldn't stop crying.

\- If you want, I can do it - the nurse offered kindly.

-Thank you, but I'll do it." He stood up and helped Amy to her feet, though he didn't release her for fear she would faint again.

-I'm fine, you can let me go,- Amy said, Leonard nodded and she walked to the couch.

-Where is Sheldon?- Howard asked, entering the room with a smile. "I have a surprise that will surely make him die." joke as he picked up some comics in his hand, but his face changed when he saw Leonard's face.

-Sheldon died- the comics that Howard had in his hand fell to the ground.

-Hey, I'm the one who makes the practical jokes that nobody likes.

-It's not a joke,-whispered Amy. Howard looked at both of them in disbelief.

-But ... but he was fine.

-Yeah, he was talking to us before ... -Leonard passed his hand over his face, felt as if a part of him had died with his best friend- Everything happened so fast. Amy passed out and I pretended to be her brother to sign the papers for ... the autopsy.

\- Did you tell the others?

-Only we know- Leonard took out his cell phone- I was going to let Mary know when you arrived.

-Also tell Penny,-Amy said after looking at her watch. -She must be arriving at the airport to drop Missy.

-I'll tell the others- Howard approached Amy and put his hand on her shoulder- Do you need anything?

-Tell me this is one of my nightmares, and when I wake up ... when I wake up Sheldon will be ...-Amy couldn't take it anymore and cried again. Howard sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

-Penny, is Missy still with you?- Leonard asked, speaking on his cell phone. -Tell her she can't go.

-Why she can't go?- Penny said confused. "We're arriving at the airport.

-You have to return. It is important.

-Something happen with Sheldon?" Penny asked and Missy looked at her worriedly.

-It would be better if I told you in person.

-Leonard...

-Please honey. Don't insist and just ... just go to our apartment.

-Why did not you tell them?- Howard asked.

-Penny wants Sheldon like a brother and I don't think it's a good idea to tell her that ... he died ... while driving.

-You're right.

-Mary doesn't answer me and I don't know where she will be," Leonard said after calling her for the third time. "I'll go see if she's in my apartment, but ...- He looks at Amy worriedly.

-Go, I'll stay here- Howard said. Leonard nodded and then left the room.

-Come with me to the cafeteria,- Amy asked after a few minutes of silence.

-All right,- Howard helped her to her feet and they left the room together. They were walking to the cafeteria when Howard's cell phone started ringing.

-How did Sheldon take the surprise? -Asked Raj excited after Howard answered the call- Was he happy? I would have liked to see his face when...

-Raj, I have something to tell you-said Howard interrupting his friend- Sheldon is dead.

-What a good joke-He hear Raj laugh- Now tell me how Sheldon reacted.

-Raj, I'm not kidding.

\- Is ... is he dead? - Whisper Raj without believing it - But...

-It seems incredible to me too,- Howard said sadly.

A nurse approached Amy and told her that she regretted her loss and that Sheldon's body would be delivered the next day and that the best thing to do was go home and try to rest.

-If you want we can stay and...

-No, let's go please. There's nothing we can do - she wiped the tears from her eyes - Sheldon will not come back.

When Leonard arrived at his apartment Mary was on the kitchen island preparing tea.

-Hello Leonard. I was resting and I didn't listen to your calls. What happened?

-It would be better if we waited for Penny and Missy to arrive.

\- Missy? But if Missy should already be at the airport - at that moment the apartment door opened and Raj entered.

-Mary, I'm so sorry -said approaching to embrace the woman who looked at him confused.

-What was...? -Mary separated from Raj who looked embarrassed because he realized that she still didn't know anything. - What happened to my Shelly? Is he ... dead? "She ask in a whisper as she recoils in disbelief. Leonard nodded and a second later the woman fell on the ground unconscious.

Leonard and Raj ran to her and between the two they laid her on the sofa. They were trying to wake her up when Missy and Penny entered the apartment. Leonard looked at his wife sadly.

-Tell me what I'm thinking is not true,- she said, trying to hold back the tears. Leonard just hugged her while she cried in his arms.

-Shelly ... no, it can not be true- Missy threw her suitcase against the floor and ran out of the apartment followed by Raj- Let me go- she shouted when pushing him to release her- I have to go see him.

-Missy, he is no longer alive...

Half an hour later Howard, Bernadette and Amy entered the apartment. Raj was preparing tea for everyone while Missy and Penny sobbed holding hands, but when Missy saw Amy she ran to hug her.

-I'm sorry- Missy said without releasing her.

-I'm the one who should say it,- Amy said. -You just lost your brother ... your twin.

-But you lost the man you love most.

-Where is Mary? - Bernadette asked, sitting next to Penny.

-She cry until she fell asleep in Sheldon's bed, - Leonard said with a lump in his throat.

It was 10 o'clock at night when Howard and Bernadette went home. A few minutes later Amy said that she was also leaving and Raj offered to take her. At dawn they would go looking for Sheldon's body and they would do a simple ceremony in the pantheon. Mary had insisted that they should prepare a funeral and take Sheldon's body to church. But her friends and Missy knew that that was not what Sheldon would have wanted and in the end Mary accepted the decision of the others.

-Thank you for bringing me.

-Are you going to be okay? - Amy nodded. -I know about your nightmares and if you want I could stay and sleep here on the couch in case ...-

-It is not necessary. I'll be fine.

-Sure?

-I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine-at that moment someone knocked on the door- Can you open it? I need to go to the bathroom.

-Hello- Harry greeted when Raj opened the door- Did something happen to Amy? I've been trying to communicate with her all day without answer. I was worried and I decided to come and see her.

-Well ... physically she it's fine- Harry looked at him without understanding- Sheldon died a few hours ago.

\- What? - He was clearly surprised - But Amy had told me that he would leave the hospital in a few days.

-That is what we all thought but...- shrugged and sighed sadly.

-Raj with whom...? - Amy returned to the room and saw her boyfriend- Hello.

-Hello honey- he immediately walked to Amy and hug her- I just found out what happened. Why didn't you tell me anything?

-I think it would be better if I go-said Raj feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

-Thank you for everything,- Amy told him before he left. Then she looks at her boyfriend- Everything happened so fast that I still can not believe that Sheldon is no longer here.

-I'm sorry Amy- He kissed her on the forehead while stroking her hair- I know it must be very difficult for you- she separated a little from Harry.

-Why do you say that?

-Amy, I know that in spite of everything you were still loving Sheldon- Amy looked at him surprised.

-I do not…

\- It's okay, Amy. I really understand it-He wipe Amy's tears with his hands- If you want to cry, cry. If you want me to hug you I'll do it and if you want me to go ... just say it.

-You're right. I still love him, despite everything ... but he is not here anymore- She hug him tightly- And I don't want you to leave. I need you by my side more than ever.

The next day Amy, Mary and Leonard went to the hospital to look for Sheldon's body. The autopsy revealed that the cause of death had been caused by a subdural hematoma. Mary didn't know what that was and the doctor explained that Sheldon's brain had filled with blood little by little and had gone completely unnoticed in all the studies that had been done to Sheldon so they had no way of knowing that it would happen.

Howard and Raj had made the arrangements for Sheldon's burial at noon. Only a few people had been told about Sheldon's death, so only his friends, his mother, his sister and a few people from Caltech were in the cemetery.

Mary and Missy talked about how smart Sheldon was as a child. And how proud they were of him. The boys remembered what it was like when they met him and how much he had changed. Penny could not talk because she kept crying and Amy, in tears, said that she would always love him and that thanks to him she had a wonderful life with which she always dreamed.

-It was a ... nice way to say goodbye to Sheldon -said Harry when everyone was walking to their cars.

-Yeah and I'm sure Sheldon from wherever he is, he's seeing us and ... he hates us for behaving like a bunch of hippies with feelings- nobody could help but smile sadly.

Amy looked up at the sky and smiled knowing that even though Sheldon was physically gone. He would always live in her heart and in that of their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

The first days after Sheldon's funeral, Amy just went to work and when she finished she went back to her apartment and cried for hours. Bernadette and Penny were also very sad and imagined how painful it must be for Amy, but she shouldn't continue like this. Little by little, the girls managed to get me back to the apartment to have dinner with everyone. While the boys or sometimes Harry accompanied her at lunchtime in Caltech.

Over the weeks Amy smiled again, though the pain of Sheldon's absence was still there and she knew that no matter how long that gap in her heart would pass, it would never go away. As for his friends who missed him more than they could ever imagine.

Six months later, everyone was having dinner at Leonard and Penny's apartment, including Harry, who had been invited to join them a month earlier. At first Leonard didn't agree with the idea because he felt that they were betraying Sheldon's memory but his wife convinced him that Amy's boyfriend or no one else could ever replace Sheldon for what Leonard accepted.

-Well, I want to take advantage of the fact that we are together to give you some news-Penny said leaving her plate on the table in front of her and everyone looked up.

-You're going to leave Leonard, aren't you?

-Howard! - scolded his wife.

-I was planning to do it. But there is something that will prevent me for the next 18 years, "she joked while caressing her belly. The girls stood up and ran to hug Penny with a smile.

"Congratulations," said Harry, smiling too.

-It's wonderful! - Raj hug Leonard- When did you find out?

\- A couple of days ago. And I was dying to tell everyone at that time, but Penny asked me to wait until we were reunited. "He kissed his wife's cheek.

"I can not believe one of us is going to be a dad." Howard patted Leonard's shoulder.

"That's right, I'll finally have a beautiful and intelligent baby," he said with a smile that disappeared when he remembered that that was what he had told Sheldon the day he met Penny. Suddenly he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Bernadette asked.

-Yes I ... -he wiped the tear with one hand- I was thinking about ... Sheldon was the first to hear me say that phrase the day I met Penny- immediately everyone's look changed- I'm sorry, I didn't want to depress you.

"No, it's okay," Amy said, sighing. "I think we all think continuously about Sheldon and things we'd like to share with him. It's totally normal- she bit her lip to keep from crying too. Harry noticed this and took her hand, she squeezed it gratefully.

"Are you ready, honey?" Harry asked, entering the room to see Amy putting on her lipstick in front of the mirror.

-In a minute.

"We'll be late," he said, looking at his watch. "And I don't think you want to be late for your party.

-It's not my party.

-The university organized this party to celebrate the great work that Howard and you have done these years with his project of controlling robotic limbs with brain waves- he approached her and kissed her on the cheek- So yes, this party is yours.

-How I look?

"You look beautiful." Harry kissed her on the lips. "I can not believe I've been in a relationship with the smartest, most beautiful woman in Caltech and the world for almost three years." Amy blushed.

\- Maybe the smart thing is true, but ...

-And how beautiful, too. And whoever says otherwise will see with me.

When they arrived at the hotel where the party was to be held, they found Howard who was helping Bernadette out of her car.

-Bernadette, I thought you had to be resting -said Amy a little worried to see her.

"I couldn't miss such a special day for my husband," he caressed Howard's cheek and then smiled at his friend. "Neither for you. I am very proud of both and what you.

-That's very nice-Amy gently hugged Bernadette and then put her hand on her belly-how is this little girl doing?

-I think she's excited for her father. She's been kicking for a while-she caressed her belly.

"Is not it already she wants to be born?" Harry teased.

\- Dear God, no! It's going to ruin my moment.

"Excuse me, are you saying that the birth of our daughter would ruin your party?" Bernadette glared at her husband who hid behind Harry.

-Bernie I was joking.

"What are you doing out here?" Raj asked, coming hand in hand with Dianne, his current girlfriend.

-We were about to enter. Come on, love. "Howard took the hand of his wife who only frowned.

"Where are Leonard and Penny?" Amy looked for her best friend but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Sheldon's nanny got sick and they were looking for someone to leave the child with.

"They should bring it," Raj said with a shrug.

-This is not a place for a 1 year old child.

-Sheldon is almost 2 years old and is smarter than many of those who are here -said Amy thinking of her godson. It still felt strange to say that name and to know that she was talking about a child and not about her ex-boyfriend.

-Excuse me for interrupting you-President Siebert had approached them -Dr. Fowler, Dr. Wolowitz, everyone is eager to talk with you.

"Oh yes, of course." Amy kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Come on." Howard offered Amy his arm and they left together.

An hour later everyone was talking animatedly, when President Siebert started giving his thank-you speech and asked Howard and Amy to take the stage. He praises the project of both and all that they had achieved these years. They both felt really happy as they watched their friends smile and applaud with the others. Suddenly Howard took Amy's hand and she turned to see him.

"I wish he were here, too," he said in a whisper and Amy thanked him with a sad smile.

-Well, to continue enjoying the party-President Siebert left the microphone on a table and both Howard and Amy began to come down from the stage.

-Amy, wait -said Harry going up to the stage and taking the microphone- There's something I need to ask you.

-Harry, what are you...?

-I know that the first year of our relationship was not the most normal, that we faced several tests and nevertheless we are still together. You're smart, beautiful, fun and I love you-he got on his knees and pulled a ring out of his pants pocket while Amy opened her eyes in surprise- Amy Farrah Fowler Would you marry me?

Amy opened her lips without knowing what to say. For a long time she thought that she would never marry and the moment she met Sheldon she realized that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But life is full of surprises and that could not be. And now a man who had been so kind, tender and sympathetic to her from the beginning asked her to marry him ...

-Amy ...

-Yes, Harry. I would love to marry you, "she said with a smile.

Today was the tenth anniversary of Sheldon's death and as every year the group had agreed to go to the pantheon to leave flowers.

"Are you okay?" Harry grabbed Amy's hand as she didn't open the car door. "I know it's still hard for you.

-Yes, I'm fine- she leaned down and kissed his cheek- I'm very lucky to have you, you know?

-Don't begin to kiss again-said a little voice in the back of the car. Both Harry and Amy turned to see their daughter who was covering her eyes with her hands.

\- It's okay baby. You can look, "Amy said looking at her daughter with a smile.

-There are my Aunt Penny and my uncle Leonard -said the little girl excited since she had not seen them for weeks- Can I go to greet them?

-Of course honey- the little girl run- Be careful-shout Amy.

-Amy, Harry- Someone call them. They turned to see Raj with his wife.

-I thought you couldn't come -said Amy hugging him- How is everything in Michigan?

-Excellent.

\- And the twins?

-My parents will be taking care of them over the weekend,- Dianne answered. -We didn't think it was a good idea to bring them.

Once they were all together they went to Sheldon's grave and left flowers, and the boys had left a new Batman figure that Sheldon would have loved. They were there telling them everything that happened during the year because although none of them really believed in God, they liked to imagine that Sheldon was listening to them.

As usual Amy and Harry were the last to leave. The others had gone ahead to Howard and Bernadette's house.

-We'll wait for you in the car -said Harry taking his daughter's hand.

It had been a few minutes when someone touched the back of Amy who got scared and gave a small jump.

-Ariana, what are you doing here? - she said with her hand in her heart.

\- Forget that I had brought this for Uncle Sheldon - the girl was going to put something on the grave but her mother stopped her.

"What is this?" she ask, taking the drawing from his daughter's hand.

"They're ... Uncle Sheldon and you," she said timidly. Amy looked at the drawing and realized it was her dresses up like a pretzel and Sheldon dresses up like a Bavarian.

-Why ... why did you draw us like that?

-My aunt Bernadette was watching a video of you and uncle Sheldon where you were talked about flags two days ago when I went to stay at her house, she said she was not sure if I should see it, but I convinced her-her daughter was little more than 5 years old but she was so smart and almost always got away with it- Did the drawing make you sad? -Ariana asked when she saw that her mother seemed about to cry

-No baby-she kiss the hair of her daughter- It's very cute.

\- Do you think he likes it?

-I'm sure he would love it- the little girl left the drawing on the grave and smiled at her mother.

-We must go. Your uncles must be waiting for us.

\- Hey mom, do you think we can watch the other episodes of Fun with Flags?

-Do you like Fun with Flags?

-A lot. Uncle Sheldon seemed very smart and funny.

\- Yes, he was - Amy said with a smile opening the door of the car to go up and go to dinner with her friends.

 **It felt weird to kill Sheldon and have Amy marry another man lol. Thank you very much everyone for your comments. There is one more chapter of this story...so I update on Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

He opened his eyes and suddenly felt a light that hit him directly in the face and did not let him see anything. He raises his right hand to cover the light that bothered him. And suddenly he could see clearly. He looked from one side to the other confused and then touched his body everywhere. He was fine. He did not feel any pain, except for the neck, which was perhaps because he had been sleeping in an awkward position. He shook his head since that thought did not matter now. He was alive.

It had all been a horrible nightmare ... or not? He quickly grabs his bag and takes out his cell phone to check the date. It was 10 o'clock on the morning of June 10, 2015 ... That meant it had only been three weeks since he left Pasadena. Not a year. He thanked a deity he did not believe, that everything had been a dream and that everything remained the same.

\- Passengers we informed that in 10 minutes we will arrive at the Amtrak station in Reno. We hope you enjoyed your trip and ... -Sheldon did not hear what the driver said because he started making sure he had everything he needed to get back to Pasadena today. He was not going to risk having Amy meet Harry or someone else, fall in love and marry someone other than him.

"Are you sure you don't stay?" Penny asked as they both picked up the food after dinner.

-I'm sure. I'll go home, it's late.

-Ames, it's 8 o'clock at night-said Penny after looking at the time on her cell phone.

-Yes, well ... I had a difficult day in the laboratory and I'm tired.

-I know you miss Sheldon. We all do it, but not for that ...

-Yes, I miss him, but I'm fine, don't worry.

-I think you should talk to him.

-He asked us not to bother him- Amy took her bag and hung it on her shoulder- So I will not call him.

-And what do you plan to do? Wait until he decides to return?

-Yes.

-Amy, we don't know how long he will be away and you should not wait forever.

-It's only been 3 weeks and ...

-Three weeks in which you have been very sad and practically you have spent them alone in your apartment crying.

-He will return. I'm sure, "he said before leaving the apartment.

An hour later Amy was playing the harp when she heard a knock on the door. She frowned in surprise as she did not usually receive visitors at that time and had no idea who she might be. She opened the door, but could not distinguish who had touched because the person rushed quickly on her and kissed her. Amy opened her eyes in fright; put her hands on that person's shoulder to push him when she recognized the scent of baby powder she was so familiar with.

"Sheldon?" She pushed him carefully to see him well.

-I missed you-he said smiling and a second later he was kissing her again. Amy, who was now sure she was her boyfriend, let herself be carried away by the kiss.

-It was very good- she said a few minutes later when she separated from her boyfriend. Although to say that the kiss was good was little. It had been the best kiss of her life.

-I missed you-he said again without taking his hands from his waist

-What are you doing here? -asked in surprise- I thought ...

"I'm back." He took her hand and led her to the sofa. "I realized that leaving was a mistake.

-Are you okay?

"Yes, great." Sheldon smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

-Oh god ... tell me you're not drugged or something.

-What? No! - Sheldon frowned. -Why do you think that?

-You are acting strange ... more than usual.

"Because am I being affectionate with you?" Amy nodded. "We're in a relationship and it's normal to behave like that with you.

\- Yes, but our relationship is not like the others ... a few months ago we didn't even kiss.

"Do you want everything to be the same again?" Sheldon looked confused as he thought Amy would be glad.

-Nooo! -exclaimed Amy- It's just that ... you left almost a month ago but now you seem like a totally different person.

-And is it wrong?

-No, I like this new Sheldon, but ... How is it possible that you changed so much about the physical contact in such a short time?

-You left me for another man and although you said it had nothing to do with physical contact, I know that if you married him and you had a daughter and ...

-Wait, wait, wait-Amy looked very confused- What are you talking about? I'm not married to anyone, nor do I have a daughter.

-I had a nightmare.

-Okay, you'll have to tell me more because I still do not understand.

Sheldon began to tell her everything. That in his dream he returned a year later and everything had changed. That he lost his house, his office, that he had a relationship and the accident.

-And then, Leonard, you and I were playing, suddenly I felt bad and a few seconds later I died-Amy started crying and Sheldon hugged her- Relax it was just a dream. Here I am with you.

-Don't say that again. The very idea that you ... "She shivered in his arms.

-I don't think it's a good idea to keep telling you the rest.

-Okay, you can continue.

"Are you sure?" Amy nodded and Sheldon told him the rest of her dream.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked as she saw Sheldon shudder.

-Yes, it's just the idea of you marrying someone else ...

"Are you jealous?" Amy looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

-Of course not. It is absurd to be jealous about something silly like a dream.

\- So that's why you came back? Why were you afraid that I would fall in love with that Harry?

-One of the reasons.

"And what are the others?" Sheldon looked at Amy but said nothing. "Sheldon, if you're not going to say anything ..." Amy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon followed his girlfriend.

-I came for a glass of water-said opening the refrigerator door- You're really acting stranger than usual.

-I already told you twice I missed you. Did you need to hear it again? Seriously, you have no control.

"You went back because you missed me?" Amy came closer to her boyfriend with a smile.

-What did you not hear what I just said?

-You start to sound like your old you- Amy stepped next to Sheldon and sat down on the couch again.

-It's okay. I came back because I missed you and to keep you from falling in love with Harry.

-What? Do you think that your dream would become reality?

"You know I don't believe in that kind of thing," Amy arched her eyebrow amused. "But I did not want to risk it. So I went back to make sure you did not fall in love with Harry or another man because you think I don't love you. Because I do.

-What ... what did you just say? Do you ... love me? "Sheldon closed his eyes. He had ruined everything-Sheldon!

Yes, but this was not the way I had planned to tell you. I ... "Amy leaned toward him and kissed him.

"I love you too," she told him when they separated.

-Amy ... Do you think I can spend the night here? -after a few seconds of silence.

-I can take you to your apartment. I don't think you're comfortable here on the couch.

-I didn't think to sleep here on the couch.

\- Then whe ...? In my bed? "She asked quite surprised and he nodded." With me?

-Yes, but don't get excited. We're just going to sleep, "he said, clarifying everything.

-I was not thinking about ... that.

-Very well-Sheldon looked at his watch and said -I'm very tired. Would you mind if ...?

-Go ahead. I'll reach you in a minute.

Amy could not believe everything that had happened. When she woke up she thought that today was going to be a horrible day and suddenly it had become the best day of her life. Her boyfriend had returned, he kissed her like never before, he told her that he loved her and now they were going to sleep together in the same bed for the first time. What could be better than that?

Definitely that Sheldon nightmare had changed him. The next day Sheldon reunited with his friends and apologized to everyone for the way he had treated them. Everyone thought that Sheldon had finally been kidnapped by the Aliens.

Months later Sheldon and Amy had coitus for the first time and he enjoyed it more than he thought so he added it to the relationship agreement and the last Friday of every month Sheldon would spend the night with Amy.

On the day of his fifth birthday, Sheldon proposed to Amy after he had bothered her because he was talking about Flash in the middle of sex. At first Amy had annoyed but quickly her anger ended when she saw her boyfriend in his underwear kneeling in the middle of the living room of his apartment.

With the passing of time almost everything that happened in Sheldon's dream came true, except for his death and Amy marrying another man. Amy had married and been with him and soon they would be celebrating six years of marriage and the arrival of their second child.

"Are you nervous?" Asked his wife, taking him by the hand.

\- They are many people - he said looking around.

-I know everything will be fine.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Amy said nothing and simply smiled. "After the birth of our children and our wedding," he kissed her on the cheek.

-I thought you were serious.

-Amy ... our children and you are the most important thing to me. I thought you knew, "he said, frowning.

-I'm kidding- she smiled- But what does all that have to do with this moment?

-I feel almost as nervous as at our wedding or when our children were born and ...

-You forgot everything you wanted to say and almost fainted every time- he nodded- You can do it. I trust you.

\- What happened? Did we miss it? "Asked Raj, almost running while he entered to Leonard and Penny's house.

"They still don't mention him," Bernadette answered, leaving a bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Why did you take so long?" Penny asked.

-My lovely wife is slow to be ready.

"I know what it feels like," Leonard said and his wife glared at him.

-Shhh, they're going to mention him- Penny took a little girl and sat her on her legs

-Are we seeing dad? -asked the little girl excited.

-Yes sweetie- the girl smiled excitedly and Penny looked at another child sitting on the carpet- And you Eliott, are you excited for your dad?

-Of course Aunt Penny. It is something impressive.

-And it is a great honor for us to present the Nobel Prize for Physics, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper- everyone began to shout excitedly and applaud as if Sheldon could hear them.

-There is dad!- Said little Caroline when they focused the camera on her father.

Sheldon took the stand and shook hands with the woman who had said his name. A second later, he looked at the people in front of him and felt even more nervous. He closed his eyes and smiling Amy's face appeared in his mind.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor for me to receive this award. Since I decided that I wanted to become a physicist, I decided to focus all my effort and time to achieve a great change in the world of physics and obtain a Nobel Prize. I was a little ten years old and I thought things would be easier, but it was not like that, I went through many ups and downs in my career and there were times when I wanted to give up, but fortunately I was surrounded by wonderful people, my mother, my brothers , memaaw - he smiled sadly when he remembered his grandmother - and my friends who always supported me and who at this moment are surely listening to me from their homes and above all a person who always saw the best of me when almost nobody else saw him, my beloved wife Amy.

When Sheldon returned with Amy, she extended her hand and he looked at her confused.

"According to the relationship agreement, I think I should give you a handshake," Amy said smiling.

-Thanks Dr. Fowler Cooper-taking his wife's hand in his and a second later kissing her briefly. They were in public and should not behave like savages, but when they were alone ... he really wanted to tear that dress from his wife's beautiful body.

Sheldon could have lost everything for his selfishness, but life found a way to show him that he was wrong and changed and now he had everything he had always wanted and much more. And I could not be more grateful.

 **Obviously Sheldon could not be dead, nor Amy married to anyone else. Only writing it was so weird and unconfutable for me. And I know that maybe you thought that the story would be different, but from the beginning imagine Sheldon coming back, realizing that he lost everything and then seeing that it was all a dream, the accident and killing him occurred to me on the way.**

 **I want to thank all the people who read and commented on this story. I mean a lot to me. Really THANKS!**


End file.
